


facing off

by rythyme (pugglemuggle)



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/rythyme
Summary: “I’m not obsessed with him.”“You have his stats memorized, and you talk about him constantly. Tang Yi: the star hockey center, 180 centimeters—”“177 centimeters, actually.”“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Zhao Zi pushes his shoulder.“You’re obsessed.”(Or, Shaofei and Tang Yi, former rivals, are now teammates on the same university hockey team. Shaofei has a bone to pick.)
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	facing off

**Author's Note:**

> Hi kk! I think I noticed that you may have mentioned you like hockey...? Well... Hockey AUs may or may not be my specialty ^^;;;; I hope you like this!! Happy holidays and happy new year!

When Shaofei sees Tang Yi’s name on the roster, his blood runs cold.

He refreshes the university web page, just to be safe, but when the page loads again the characters of Tang Yi’s name are still there —  _ #12, Tang Yi, 1st year, Center, Right-handed.  _ He stares, blinks, and stares again.

Of course, he’d known it was a possibility that he and Tang Yi might end up at the same university. There are only so many university hockey teams in Taiwan, and this university has one of the most renowned ones. Shaofei is actually a little surprised he made the roster himself — not ungrateful, of course, but surprised.

Tang Yi wouldn’t be surprised though, he thinks bitterly. Tang Yi: Mister Five Hat Tricks, Mister 84-Point Season, Mister “I Got a Taipei Ice Cover at Age 17”. Shaofei had seen that magazine cover  _ everywhere  _ for  _ weeks _ after it came out. It was like Tang Yi was staring at him from every magazine stand — his cheekbones sharp, his hair perfect, his eyes just as stony as they’d been four years ago at the game where Li Chen got her injury. Shaofei couldn’t take it — he’d had to hide his copy in the closet. 

(He bought the copy because they’d published Shaofei’s play stats in one of the articles at the back. That was the only reason he’d gotten that month’s issue.  _ No other reason,  _ no matter what Zhao Zi says.)

And now Shaofei was going to be stuck on a team with Tang Yi.

Shaofei shuts his laptop, walks a few feet over to his bed, and screams into his pillow.

This is going to be a disaster.

—

“You’re not going to say anything stupid to him, are you?” Zhao Zi asks, hitching his massive goalie bag up a little higher on his shoulder. He’s been giving Shaofei worried looks the entire walk to the ice rink, and Shaofei is tired of it.

“For the last time — stop worrying.” He gives Zhao Zi a glare, like he can convince him just by staring hard enough. “I won’t even talk to him.”

“Right.”

“I won’t!”

“That’s what you said at regionals last year,” Zhao Zi says, jabbing a finger in his face. “You cornered him in the locker room and yelled at him about Li Chen’s last game. The ref almost ejected you before the game even started!”

“Okay, but he was  _ taunting  _ me—”

“And then there was the summer tournament,” Zhao Zi continues, undeterred. “You told me you wouldn’t talk to him and then you confronted him  _ on the ice _ . Everyone was watching! You actually  _ did  _ get ejected that time.”

Shaofei huffs, switching his hockey bag to his other shoulder. “He hit me back. It wasn’t only my fault, you know.”

“Sure, he hit you back, but you punched him first.”

“Okay! Fine!” Shaofei throws his hands in the air. “I can’t help it — I  _ know  _ he knows something about that game. He was the only one close enough to see when Li Chen got injured. He must have seen that other guy coming for her.”

“How many times do we have to talk about this before you accept that it was an accident?” Zhao Zi says. “Sure, female linesmen aren’t popular, but no player in their right mind would intentionally try to injure one during an actual game! You’ve seen the video footage — that player just misjudged his momentum and ran into her. He was injured too!”

“I  _ know  _ he did it on purpose,” Shaofei insists. “He could have stopped in time but didn’t. And Tang Yi knows it too.”

“You need to let this go,” says Zhao Zi. “You’re obsessed with him.”

“I’m not obsessed with him.”

“You are.”

“I’m  _ not _ .”

“You have his stats memorized, and you talk about him constantly! Tang Yi, the star center, 180 centimeters—”

“177 centimeters, actually.”

“See? This is exactly what I’m talking about.” Zhao Zi pushes his shoulder. “ _ You’re obsessed. _ ”

Shaofei doesn’t have a good reply to that, so he says nothing. 

“Just… try not to get into a fight with him on our first day, okay?” Zhao Zi says. “We’re all teammates now.”

“Fine,” Shaofei agrees. “I won’t.”

“Good.”

“Not unless he starts it.”

Zhao Zi lets out a very put-upon sigh. “This is the best I’m going to get from you, isn’t it?”

Shaofei nods. “Probably.”

“Fine. I’ll take it, then.” He gives Shaofei a pat on the back. “Don’t start any fights with him. Please.”

“I  _ won’t _ ,” Shaofei repeats. “I promise.”

—

He starts a fight with Tang Yi.

In his defense, Shaofei hadn’t intended to start a fight. The coach had all the first years running drills together, which meant that  _ of course  _ Shaofei and Tang Yi were paired up together. One thing led to another, and before Shaofei could think it through, he’d dropped his gloves. Now he’s alone in the locker room nursing a split lip.

Well, he’s not completely alone. Tang Yi is here too, holding ice to his bruised cheek at the opposite end of the locker room. They haven’t said a word to each other since the fight. 

Shaofei starts unlacing his skates. There’s no way the coach is going to let him back on the ice today after what just happened, so he might as well dress down early. He should probably take a shower. Maybe if he’s fast enough, he can get in and out of there before Tang Yi finishes undressing.

“Hey.”

Shaofei looks up so quickly it makes his neck twinge. Tang Yi is no longer at the opposite end of the locker room — he’s right in front of him, staring down at Shaofei while still mostly dressed in his hockey gear. His hair is mussed from being stuck under the helmet, but it somehow manages to look artfully tousled rather than messy. Shaofei frowns.

“What do you want?” Shaofei asks. His voice comes out sounding more petulant than he’d wanted.

“I think I should be asking you that,” Tang Yi counters. “What’s your problem with me?”

“I think you know what my problem is.” 

Tang Yi raises an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’re still hung up about that game? That was four years ago.”

“And that linesman is  _ still  _ recovering from her concussion! She’ll probably never ref another game!”

“How many times do I have to tell you that I didn’t see anything?”

Shaofei gets to his feet, taking a step forward into Tang Yi’s space. “I don’t know. How many times are you going to tell me that before you admit it’s not true?”

Tang Yi glares at him, but Shaofei is close enough to see his expression shift slightly. His eyes have widened just a bit, and the tips of his ears are pink. Shaofei grins.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” he says, tilting his head. “You’re getting worked up because you know something.”

The corners of Tang Yi’s mouth tug downward. Tang Yi’s eyes flick from Shaofei’s stare to his mouth and back up again. Then he leans forward, forcing Shaofei to take a step back, and then another, and then another, until the backs of his knees hit the bench. Tang Yi extends his arm to press his palm flat against the locker behind him, trapping Shaofei where he stands.

“I think you should stop assuming things about me,” Tang Yi says, leaning in close. His breath ghosts across Shaofei’s cheek. Shaofei swallows.

Then just as quickly as he arrived, Tang Yi is stepping away, heading back to his side of the locker room. Shaofei blinks after him, his heart hammering in his chest. His face feels like it’s on fire. Why does his face feel like it’s on fire?

“You can shower first,” Tang Yi calls to him. “I’ll go when you’re done.”

“Fine,” Shaofei bites back. “I was going to shower first anyway.”

“Glad we’re in agreement.”

Shaofei wants to say that they’re  _ not _ in agreement, that he’d already decided this before Tang Yi even came over to talk to him, but his mouth is dry and his heart is  _ still  _ pounding like he just skated ten laps around the rink. He quickly finishes undressing, grabs his towel, and heads to the showers.

This is going to be a long, long hockey season.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but no pressure! I just like to see what you guys think. :)


End file.
